


never gone my way (never far away)

by indigoshuoyues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, set between season one and two of rebels, this is terrible im so sorry, what the fuck is up yall i have a migraine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoshuoyues/pseuds/indigoshuoyues
Summary: She missed him. So much. She missed those strong arms that would hold her when she needed to be held, the soft brown eyes that could melt her soul, his rich, deep voice that would whisper her name like a prayer and offer reassurances when she was feeling low.or,Kanan, needing confirmation of his own feelings towards Hera, asks Ahsoka if she's ever been in love. The answer is yes.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	never gone my way (never far away)

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhhhhhh remember when rex and ahsoka both thought that the other was dead????? yeah me too
> 
> i've been really stressed+busy lately and have had near constant migraines for the past few days and i'm very much still in my feels about the last episode of tcw and not ready for the finale, but i managed to squeeze out this ficlet
> 
> title is from round and round by heize (11/10 recommend)

“Ahsoka, have you ever been in love?”

Kanan’s voice broke her out of her meditative concentration, falling to the ground with an undignified oof. She opens her eyes, a knowing smile on her lips, “Is this about Hera?”

She didn’t know how she’d become the one that the Spectres choose to go to for advice, especially Kanan. Although, thinking about it, it did make some sense— while she and Kanan were close in age, she definitely outranked him when it came to experience. 

_Damn. She needed to stop thinking about him. He was probably dead._

Kanan nodded, gulped, “I think so, at least. That’s why I’m asking you… I need to know.”

Ahsoka nodded, picking herself up from the floor of her quarters, “The answer is yes.”

“Did they love you back?”

“He did,” she said, voice cracking a little bit as she said that.

Kanan’s brow furrows a little bit. It was the tiniest disturbance of her usual calm persona, it would’ve been ordinary for anyone else, but not Ahsoka. “How did it feel?”

Ahsoka chuckled, a melancholic one, “He made me feel… safe. Protected. That wasn’t a feeling I felt very often during the war. And… when I was with him, I felt so warm, so light, like I could fly.” Her voice was laced with melancholy, turning her face and lowering her head so Kanan didn’t see the single, unbidden tear that slipped down her cheek.

_She missed him. So much. He missed those strong arms that would hold her when she needed to be held, the soft brown eyes that could melt her soul, his rich, deep voice that would whisper her name like a prayer and offer reassurances when she was feeling low._

Kanan felt as if he had done something wrong, as Ahsoka had turned away from. He knew, of course, that everybody had lost someone during the war.

He was sure Ahsoka was no different.

He’s cautious as he opens his mouth to speak, voice uncertain, “Did it hurt?”

Ahsoka smiles sadly, turning back to face him again, so he can see the slow trickle of the tears and the streaks they left behind on her face.

“It did.”

“Was it worth it?”

“...always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later, when she’s surrounded by datapads, holoprojectors, and computer monitors, all glowing softly in her dark quarters, she hears a ping from a program searching Imperial databases with an algorithm she hadn’t used in years.
> 
> She looked at it, and gasped.
> 
> _Rex was alive._
> 
> -
> 
> author here,
> 
> please kill me.


End file.
